We are investigating aspects of the structure and function of mouse mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA). Our primary goal is carrying out the complete nucleotide sequence of mtDNA from mouse L cells. One of the applications of the sequence data will be the determination of the anticodons represented by mitochondrially coded transfer RNAs. In addition, we are investigating the mechanism of circular dimer formation.